It has been observed that the number of mobile phone users is increasing day by day around the world. Since the mobile phone has various capabilities to keep the user updated regarding information from around the world, the user, now-a-days, only relies on the mobile phone for getting the updated information and therefore always keep the smart communication device with himself/herself. As a result, sometimes the user may forget to change the settings of the mobile phone while attending a meeting or a conference resulting in embarrassment in front of an audience, in a board room meeting, or a conference hall respectively. Although, now-a-days, traditional mobile phones have been replaced with more advanced Smartphones, the Smartphones available today are still not smart enough to determine the physiological state, based on physiological parameters associated with the user, or the location of the user in order to change the settings of the Smartphone itself.